


Work for It

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke just can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work for It

**Author's Note:**

> "For a prompt maybe one where Yosuke accidentally sees Yu giving Kanji a blowjob (and possibly gets off on it)" - paper-records
> 
> @MarinaAndTheAlmonds for proofreading and putting up with my sins
> 
> pls enjoy

Yosuke stroked faster, whenever he heard Yu gag.

The loud rustling of the sleeping bag right next to him gave Yosuke chills, making him squirm as he guiltily jacked off to the sight of Kanji forcefully thrusting his thick, well-endowed manhood inside Yu's tightened throat. His calloused hands held on to the sides of Yu's head, holding him down while the taller teen sat on his chest and gazed at a pair of watery, gray eyes.

He's rough. Kanji's fucking rough.

Ignoring the quiet winces Yu was making, Kanji moaned before burying his hard cock all the way down his aching mouth, rhythmically thrusting his hips while Yu grasped the boy's bare thighs, holding them tight as he rolled his head back and struggled to repress his gag reflex. Kanji stripped off his track jacket and dug his knees on the tent's smooth fabric, prepping his position as he aimed for an even deeper shove.

"You want that cum down your throat, Senpai?"

Yu muttered out a jumbled, incoherent mess of pained "yes's" motivating Yosuke to lick his palm and coat his erection with saliva as he timed his strokes with Kanji's strong thrusts.

"Then fucking work for it."

Yosuke copied his movements and gyrated his hips, keeping his eyes on Yu while fantasizing about how good his tight throat must've felt. They probably thought that Yosuke's fast asleep, but after the incident earlier, he couldn't even close his eyes for a minute. In a way, Yosuke felt like he had to thank the girls for Mystery Food X. If it weren't for them, he probably would've slept through this shocking, arousing sight.

The loud smacks coming from Yu's moist foreskin made Yosuke's cock throb in his hand, watching his best friend shamelessly jack off while being sodomized. His pale, slender fingers stroked his own erection, smearing pre all over himself as he hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue on Kanji's hard shaft.

After a particularly forceful shove, Yu just had to pull away and catch his breath, coughing a few times before gripping Kanji's erection. His hot, ragged breath made the dominant boy shiver, smirking as he looked down to lock his eyes on Yu.

With the most sultry tone Yosuke ever heard come out of him, Yu smiled and teasingly licked Kanji's balls before saying:

"Make it too sore for me to talk tomorrow."

That last line was all it took before Yosuke blew his load all over his hand, coating his sweatpants with creamy white while Kanji made Yu deepthroat him again.

"S-Senpai.. Senpai, I-I'm gonna cum!!.."

It was pure bliss. The taste, the consistency, the heat. Kanji's thick cum spilling down Yu's throat triggered his orgasm, splattering his own semen all over his shirt while the submissive teen skillfully swallowed every hot shot of Kanji's cum.

"G-Goddamn it—F-Fuckin' swallow that, Senpai!.."

Yosuke brought his hand to his face and tentatively sampled his cum, closing his eyes before gulping it down while pretending that it was Kanji's.

Their orgasms soon died down, followed by their exhausted panting. Yu grasped the back of Kanji's head and pulled him in for a kiss, lathering his cum stained tongue all over his boyfriend's mouth. He almost grimaced at the taste, but Kanji returned the kiss and dismounted from Yu, wiping his cock with his sweatpants before laying down right next to him.

"D-Damn.. That was amazin', Senpai." He said while chuckling.

"Bet Yosuke enjoyed it too."

**Author's Note:**

> http://lana-del-hey-hey-hey.tumblr.com/post/125240650075/i-spent-like-the-past-two-days-reading-all-your
> 
> i kept my promise @paper-records


End file.
